narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi vs Missing-Nin
Ryo moved swiftly through the forest. He was chasing a missing-nin along with another ninja. He was very alert, for he was chasing a very dangerous ninja. He made sure he was prepared. He thought he could feel the Missing-Nin close by. He was wearing the standard flak jacket, and was armed with kunai as well as the powerful knowledge of jutsu. Ume's body dissipates into smoke, he reforms further behind his pursuers to throw them off his trail. Ume quickly whips out a kunai and looks out from behind a tree. After a few minutes of following the trail, he stopped. It was a false trail, the missing-nin had doubled back. He began following a new trail, this time confident it was real. Ume ducks his head back behind the tree. "Crap, he's onto me." Ume thinks, "I'll give him a little surprise…" 'Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume whispers after completing the needed hand signs. He slips an explosive tag under the clone's cloak. The clone then jumps out and leaps from tree to tree, ready to intercept the hunter shinobi. The second Ume stepped out, he knew something was wrong. He wouldn't just reveal himself. He knew there was a possibility that it could be a clone, so the real must be near by. "Hello there, nice to meet you," he said in the least friendly way. He was distracting him while he looked for the real Ume. He hadn't seen the explosive tag yet. The clone smiled, waved, then dashed towards Ryo. It reached out and grabbed Ryo's arm. With its other hand, the clone revealed the explosive tag under his cloak. Ryo suspected something of the sort, and used the Body Flicker Technique to quickly get away right before the tag exploded. He had a plan on what to do next. He had gotten away, but was in plain sight. He used the Sly Mind Affect Technique, so when Ume stepped toward him, or tried to run, he would remain still. It was impossible for Ume to tell he used this through the smoke. A figure in a dark cloak watched from a distance. A hood was over his face, so you couldn't see anything but a dark shape. But within the face of the cloak, glowed blood red eyes. "Heh.. I think I'll have some fun with these two. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and added his formula to it. He threw it towards the man who was chasing the Missing-nin then used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. One thousand Kunais were littered around the battle marked with his formula on it. "This should be interesting." he said to himself. Ume used Smoke Dash, and appeared out from behind the tree. He noticed Ryo just standing on a tree branch not moving at all. In fact, everything wasn't moving the dust kicked up from the explosion seemed frozen in time. "''Something's really off here…" ''Ume thinks. He looks around the frozen-in-time world to investigate. Ryo squated behind a tree. He saw something dark flash in the opposite direction that the shuriken came from. ''Shit, this is going to be so much harder than I thought ''He thought. He thought of a strategy. He quickly jumped into the trees for cover. He pulled out a Fūma Shuriken, mumbling something with hand signs. Soko stood up straight on the branch. He saw that the enemy didn't react in any way so he went on the offensive. Again. He made several very quick handseals then put his fingers to his mouth. Several fire balls erupted from his mouth firing towards the enemy. ''Damn He thought. All around him trees caught fire. He would have to reveal his location to put them out. But then he had an idea. He murmured a Water Release technique and it began to rain. He continued his mumbling, and his shuriken began glowing a little bit. Suddenly, Ryo stopped chanting. Once he threw he Shuriken, it multiplied into two. It would multiply into the number of people around him. He had combined Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique with the Chakra Sensing Technique. These were extra speedy, plus they seemed to be charged with electricity. His Sharingan would make the Fuma Shuriken seem like it was going in slow motion, in Soko's eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them, and now his Sharingan eyes had a different design to them. The Fuma Shuriken simply went straight through his body. He waited quietly observing his opponent. The noise of the fight nearby, awakened a certain someone. A light, masculine man with short but unkempt red hair, stood nearly 180 cm tall, walking out of the shadows that originated from the nearby jungle. His eyes affected with Heterochromia iridum shined brilliantly through the darkness. His red and yellow eyes gazed his fellow ninjas and analyzed them carefully. He sighed looking at the ninjas as he marched towards them slowly and steadily. Stepping out of the shadows, he displayed his masculine disposition. Ignoring the plight of the situation, he choose to mock his audience. "Blah, blah, blah...are you in heat bastards? Shouting and playing ninja, ninja? Gimme a break! I was freakin' trying to sleep. Am I missing something?" he said as he stop walking and began pretending to think. "Ah, my birthday. Normally I'd put on a festive hat and celebrate the fact that the Earth has circled the Sun one more time; I really didn't think it was going to make it this year, but darn it if it wasn't the little planet that could all over again." he added sarcastically. With his black scarf hanging down, he took out his gloves from his back pocket and began preparing himself. "Name is Ishi, Ishi Junzen! But, you can call me, Ryūken Jr.! So, what are we look at my pathetic little fellas?" commented Ryūken Jr. as he continued to mock his fellow ninjas while at the same time, he began stretching as if he was prepping his body for some kind of physical activity. "Yo, red eyes! Can you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" question the Shinobi as he gave Sōkō a weird look. The question was soon followed by a remarkable smirk which hinted sarcasm. Cracking his knuckles, he maneuvered near Sōkō within a split second, almost patting him on the shoulder. "Whom might you be, loud mouth?" Soko asked, cutting him off right after he said red eyes. He saw the exact moment the man looked at his eye, which led to him calling him "red eyes". In this exact moment, Soko would activate a genjutsu. He would proceed to try and knock out the man with this powerful genjutsu. What Sōkō clearly failed to understand is, this man had trained his eyes to counter genjutsu, allowing him to see through and negate them. When he did this, his pupil would contract. The result of his training was so great that he was able to counter the amazing genjutsu prowess of an Uchiha who had mastered Sharingan and Rinnegan. Also, not to mention that his brain possessing a different and more complex structure than normal humans worked differently and therefore, it was safe to assume that he was immune to such illusions. "You attack the man who is on your side? What do you hope to accomplish by using genjutsu on the guy immune to illusions? You're gonna end up....making him, M-A-D." commented Ryūken Jr. easily rendering Sōkō's genjutsu useless and by displaying his superiority over the jashinst. "I'll let this one slip, if you tell me what's really going on" added Ryūken Jr. as he leaned using Sōkō as his support. "I am simply helping a fellow shinobi." Soko said. He stood there waiting for an reply. Ryo peered at the two from a tree. He was seeing his attacker for the first time. He hopped from the tree, and appeared from behind the attacker. He put a kunai against his neck. "He isn't a shinobi, but he was one. He is a missing-nin, by the name of Sōkō. He is very powerful." He said cautiously. "I have been assigned to track him down, along with another missing-nin, named Ume Saoza." He peered at the man. "I wasn't expecting them both. Will you help me with them?" He said. Soko smirked. He didn't move any part of his body but he used his Kamui to become intangible. hE back up and went straight through the body of Ryo. He would then, as soon as phasing through him, draw his own kunai and thrust the tip of it towards the back of Ryo's. This attack would be sent with very much speed. Ume finally figured out what was wrong with the weird world he was in (he's not that ''smart). "GODDAMN GENJUTSU." He swore. His surroundings warped around him and he was still behind a tree. "''Two more chakra signatures?!" ''He thought frantically. Peeking out from behind the tree, he noticed Ryo standing with two other ninja. One was wearing a black hood and was going through Ryo somehow. ''"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" ''He thought. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume makes two more of himself and sticks an explosive tag on one. "CHARGE!" He yells as him and his clones rush towards the group of three. Soko turns then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. The fire rushes towards the other three running towards them. "This is child's play." He said right before using it. The forest would catch fire. A second before the kunai impacted, Ryo created a clone. Then, milliseconds before impact, he used the Body Replacement Technique. He smirked, but then he saw the huge fire tunneling towards them. Quickly, he stood in front of the other Shinobi. Without saying a word, he moved his hands: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger. Suddenly, massive waves of water came out of his mouth, covering some of the fire, and drenching the missing-nin. "''Can you guys stop this senseless fighting for once? Where's the sense, eh? And, you Mr. Shinobi. Aren't you outnumbered? So, if I were to be your enemy, placing a kunai against someone's neck wouldn't be pleasant and you'd be dead. You pathetic fellows know nothing of the world!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. as he described the fight as something trivial and senseless. "Hold your breath!" he instructed to Ryo as he used Air Void Technique, absorbing the very air (more specifically oxygen and nitrogen) from the environment which allowed him to extinguish the fire completely. Not only it extinguished the fire but also caused every living being in near proximity to choke. The sun shined, as a mysterious shinobi walked through a land of unknown territory. His mind constantly updating information from his latest travels, as he saw a forest fire and lot of chakra mingling at a distance, but what made him more curious was the fact that he could somehow smell someone close to him. As he made past towards them and watched a count of shinobi displaying their shinobi skills. One of them, fascinated him, "Hey you," Shinzui said, as he pointed at Ishi Junzen, "How are you related to the late Senju Ryūken." "Hmm, such an interesting battle..I'll have to join this one.." the smooth voice said. These words had been said by Delta Uchiha himself. He had been watching from the sidelines, just waiting to make his appearance. He wasn't on any team really, he just wanted to have some fun, however it was safe to say he was on the missing-nin side of the battle. "Now..who wants to be my playmate?" he said with a grin that spelled psychotic. "The same way every son is related to their father!" replied Ryūken Jr. undoing his technique and allowing everyone in the area to breathe again. "No one wants to be your play-mate, Mr. Psycho. Get lost!" added Ryūken Jr. as he swiftly displaced a few shurikens in hand and hurled them towards Sōkō; two of them aiming for his eyes, another one for groin while two others going straight for his chest and lower abdomen, respectively. "'Uhm," Shinzui replied, then suddenly a thought occurred to him,"''Hmm, wait, Kenmei was married ? oh brat! and he didnt even invite me, or maybe it was a night stand," Shinzui had second thoughts, as he sat on the tree branches watching the game. "Aw, no need to be rude to me..I'm here to help, whether you want it or not..that and I just want to have some fun.." Delta smiled and stood up against a tree, observing the boy launch shuriken at the other ninja. "It wouldn't be fair to try and fight the other ninja as well.." he said to himself. He looked at the other ninja (Shinzui) and smiled. "You there, I'd like to fight you.." "Age of Genetics, my friend. Who said I need a "real" mother? I believe you're Shinzui, the only person who'd call Ryūken, Kenmei!" replied Ryūken Jr. Ryo looked at the two newcomers. How were there so many missing-nin and shinobi in these woods? What he thought he was sent to do was chase a single missing-nin, but this looked like it would soon escalate into a skirmish. Who were the Uchiha and the other member? There position was quite unknown. He quickly used a technique similar to the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, blending in with the trees. Shinzui grinned, "Oh ! another Uchiha, show me what you got" he said, before disappearing and reappearing few meters away from Delta, making sure to avoid the ongoing battles affecting theirs, his mind still connecting dots about the origins of the mysterious Senju. Summoning a few tiny bee's, he ordered them, to spy on the Senju without detection. Ryo glanced at Ryuken Jr. He was planning on taking Ume, and hoped Ryuken would take Soko. They both possessed the Sharigan, and superior knowledge of jutsu then him. Ryūken Jr. looked at Ryo and nodded, almost signalling him to take down Ume with quick blows while he was about to take down Soko. He knew he had an obvious advantage over the Uchiha and specially genjutsu users. For he had spend over 5 years, studying the Sharingan. He noted a few tiny bee's flying nearby, this stirred a situation of great anxiety as there were no bee hides or flowers in the area. They could've been his adversary's who was trying to spy on him. However, he waited for the shurikens to impact. Delta also disappeared and reappeared in front of Shinzui. "I'm anxious to battle.." he said with a friendly smile, but he knew this battle would be far from friendly. "Alright..Go!" he said before disappearing and reappearing behind Shinzui, his sharingan already activated. "I'm Delta by the way" he said before planting both of his feet on Shinzui's back, he would then leap off of him with enough force that would send Shinzui soaring into a nearby tree. Shinzui wasn't the one to make his opponents take charge, but he waited for the time of Delta's disappearance, and activated his Rinnegan, which also gave him a bility to produce a third eye in his forehead, which bore a Sharingan. He predicted the movement of the shinobi based on previous sightings and hardening his back with steel. This would not only provide resistance to the kick but also made sure Delta's leg would get some serious recoil damage. Secondly, Blindly fighting against Shinzui, he made a huge mistake, because the time he actually made contact with the back, Preta's ability, sucked the chakra from Delta's leg which would prove much more a loss to Delta. Despite Shinzui not having gained enough momentum to be pushed forward, Shinzui played along and pulled away from Delta trying to gain some distance between them. Delta pushed off of Shinzui's back and landed right back on his feet, however, his leg did hurt from that. "Well, I'm quite flattered that you activated your Rinnegan just for me. Unfortunately, I don't have those eyes.." he said with a fake frown. Deep down, he was nervous. One bad move and he could die, this fueled his anger, as now he would have to be serious about the battle. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan knowing full well what would happen if he used them for too long. This might be more difficult then I originally thought.. he thought to himself before thinking of his next attack. Damn it, there's literally nothing I can do now.. he angrily thought to himself. "This won't be a fair fight..so I'm going to forfeit..As much as I hate to do it, this battle just won't work.." Shinzui's face, didn't stop the grin, "Well, formally, you are lucky as well as unlucky," Shinzui said, he starred at the Uchiha with his Rinnegan, looking at Delta's mangekyō and a stern inability to think of the next move, Shinzui continued, "What ? Show some Uchiha pride !" By this time of eye contact, Shinzui had managed to lock into the earths and Delta's attraction force using his Deva, and thus by increasing it, made Delta gain weight, similar to Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. This would ensure Delta's speed would decrease a lot and also movement difficulty which also increased the pain he gained from his earlier kick. Next, using the Asura ability to produce mechanical weapons, Shinzui fired five missiles from his fingers, which lunged towards at Delta from all directions. What made them, dangerous was a simple trap, which allowed the missiles to stop mid-air and launch hundreds of Senbon's at the trapped Victim, who would now have to face Shinzui's special, "Dance of the Needle Rain". Delta was pissed off now, even they he retreated, he still wouldn't let up. However, he wouldn't be the weakling in this battle, the thought of it just disgusted him. "You remind me of my father a lot, I hate my father!" he yelled. Instantly, his body was replaced by a boulder, only for his real body to reappear on the branch of a tree. The branch was pretty thick, so it would stay sturdy for a little bit. I have to keep my distance..I don't know why I decided to attack him head on, now look at me..my leg is messed up..I can barely walk on it.. ''he thought to himself. Delta thought of what he could do in order to fight back, but for the meantime, he would wait to see what his opponent would do. Shinzui smirked as he walked away towards the site of the main battle, his goal was to defeat all strong opponents in his path, and clearly a person with no apparent walking ability and a sturdy rock at that, wasn't his forte. "''Hang in there, I have no interest in you, go and prove your worth before challenging me," Shinzui said, looking at the helpless Delta. Soko grinned. The air around him began to thin and he used kamui to become intangible. That was a quick and useful way to use the body replacement jutsu. He turned and watched ryo. He had no idea, who the other guys were. He turned to him ad smirked. "Nice use of the Water Formation Wall." He said, "But let's see if you can extinguish this." He said. He kept everything from his nose down intangible, but he made his eyes solid again. He fired Amaterasu and white angelic flames flew towards ryo with god speed. Soko clearly failed to notice that it was actually Ryūken who extinguished the fire. This clearly hinted, lower intelligence. Ryūken Jr. one again used the "air void" technique but this time on a massive scale that allowed him to absorb air, by causing air to be absorbed he created a vacuum which drew the Amaterasu inside it, rendering it useless. Since, nothing can exist inside vacuum, the gallant technique of Mangekyō became useless. However, Ryūken at the same time supplied his allies with an invisible air bubble which surrounded them, thereby, allowing them to breathe. While, the air void caused a massive implosion and every creature within the area began suffocating. "Your inability to observe, suggests low intelligence!" commented Ryūken Jr. Soko stood quietly, he turn tangible then in the split second he used his two sharingan to warp into his dimension very quickly. Ume's two clones were the only ones caught in the Fire Annihilation Technique from Soko. "Dumbasses!" Yelled Ume, "You're hogging the spot light! Taste my ultimate jutsu!" Ash Release: Comet Drop! Ume quickly transforms into three balls of ember that rocket upward past the trees and into the sky. He reforms, backflips, and fires ash and fire from his hands propelling him swiftly right in-between Shinzui and Delta. He bursts in a giant explosion of embers, smoke, and fire that billows outward all around him like an exploded cloud… hopefully this technique could take out that Ryuken idiot as well. Ume forgot that there was no air around him, he actually utilized the residual air from within his lungs to shout out something mundane and stupid. Ignoring the fate of Amaterasu, he tried to use another ninjutsu but unfortunately, his technique shared the same fate as the cursed black flames. Being drawn inside by the vacuum. After a minute had passed, Ryūken Jr. undid his technique, thereby, allowing everyone to breathe freely. "Dumbas-ACKKK" Ume hacked. ''No air? ''He thought. ''No smoke release for now then. After a full minute he took a deep breath. "You're screwed red-head!" He yelled. ''Smoke Release: Vapor Blade! A smoky apparition of a rapier appeared in his hand. He lunged at Ryuken swinging his blade just a couple feet short of him. (He had lengthened the blade with air, and was hoping to hit Ryuken with his invisible strike.) His blade swung towards Ryuken's neck, he grinned in anticipation. Ryūken closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to strike. As if, he already knew about the incoming blade. He opened his eyes, only to reveal a distinctive set of eyes, characterized by their enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils. Ryūken Jr.'s pupils became more distinct, and the veins near his temples bulged. Unarguably, this was one of the three famous dōjutsu's, it was, Byakugan. His Byakugan, immediately allowed him to see the incoming blade but instead of dodging it, he used the infamous eye to scan for weaknesses, using his hands to strike in a manner much similar to Palm Bottom, causing the technique to be redirected towards Ume himself. "''You fail to understand my power brat!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. Using the Byakugan's ability to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. He placed a mysterious "seal" with the kanji "移転" (transfer) without even touching his target. Understanding that, he wont be able to manually do it. Ryūken utilized another seal, that caused a mystical link between him and his target to be activated. With no doubt, he activated Dōsojin. "Ryuken, he's mine." Ryo called out. He grabbed a kunai and yelled: '"Lightning Release: Static Tracker Kunai!" '''Two kunai crackling with electricity flew towards Ume, already locked onto his chakra signature. Then, quickly, while the opponent was focusing on the Kunai, he did the Tiger, Snake, then Dog handseals. A huge lightning bolt shot out of his hands and at Ume. Ume gaped in disbelief and quickly turned into smoke. His own sword safely passes through him, the static kunai and lightning pass through him, but he still feels the searing pain of the lightning, the remaining jolt of electricity disperses throughout the smoke. "'Smoke Release: Shroud!" 'Ume shouts.He stretches out his smoke form and releases even more additional smoke that covers the landscape, however most of it is surrounding Ryuken Jr.. The smoke closes around him making a thick wall of seemingly impenetrable fog (Not a wall of fog, but you'll see). He waits for his opponent to make their next move. Something felt odd on his "chest" though. Ryūken saw the incoming thick fog with his Byakugan, and using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, escaped the technique easily. Next time, appearing out of ground, right next to Shinzui R, "''Those bees belong to you, don't they?" he questioned. Shinzui was pretty amazed by the shinobi combat, the only one affecting him was Ishi's Air Void, which he barely managed to stay conscience, due to his experimented enhanced lung capacity. "You saw through them ?" Shinzui asked, as he stared at the man's Byakugan, "Those eyes, were a part of your experimentation I presume, you don't seem to have predominant Hyūga blood running through your veins, or is it that the Hyūga genes were completely washed out," Shinzui questioned, seemingly watching at the smoke man doing his circus. "As he not noticed me, or is he scared of my eyes, or does he think, he can take me out after defeating these two, in a weakened state ?" Ume's smoke moves outward even further. This is my limit! Thinks Ume. The smoke attempts to rush at Ryo's head. Ume prepares his new technique... Ryo smirked. The fog would play to his advantage. He silently did the handsigns and used Haze Clone Technique paired with Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique. The clones crept toward Ume, all looking real. Secretly, Ryo was ready to attack. He loved this because there was no way for the victim to tell he wasn't in the crowd, and that it wasn't just a normal clone jutsu, until it was too late. "Probably, he underrates you. Oh and sorry, I supplied you with the least oxygen during the Air Void; figured you wouldn't need much of it. If the rumors are true, then, the chikage is weakened right now. You're a parallel version of him. Those scientists told me everything about Shinzui and my father. And, the Byakugan is indeed a part of my experimentation. Nice observational skills!"'' stated Ishi as he looked at Shinzui R. Ume looks around at the 'clones.' I gotta do this smart. "First...''Ash Style: Searing Wall!" Ume slams both hands on either side of him. The created ash walls dome over his head. He creates a room of ash around him with only enough room for him to crouch. He sucks in some breath. I hope this works... Ryo wasn't going to let Ume take his sweet time. The clones were closing in, and they each threw some Shadow Senbon to add to the fun. 30 senbon flew at Ume, trying to provoke him. Silently, Ryo was planning his attacks. The senbon thunked against the ashen walls. Ume sat in his dome, meditating, he collected a ball of chakra in his stomach. He loaded up his chakra and prepared it. This was going to be good. He prepared his next attack. As Ume continued to battle and time passed by, Dōsojin was in effect. Doing what it does best, transferring every bit of chakra into Ryūken's body. Delta still sat upon the tree, he couldn't believe how he backed out of the fight. "No..I was just being logical...I could have died.." he told himself just to block out the thought of him being weak. "I'm not helpless..I can stand up for my own damn self...I am a Uchiha!" he yelled before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan once again. He flickered from tree to tree until he caught up to Shinzui. "I'll show you some Uchiha pride!" he yelled and afterwards, a large stream of of liquid ash came pouring out of his mouth. The liquid ash would burn and trap Shinzui if he was caught in it, but little did he know that this was the basis for another attack. Watching the battle of Ash and Haze, Shinzui was little but unimpressed, reminding him of the , were things were absolutely worse. Suddenly he picked up a yell, which alerted him, that Delta has made his move, "Looks like, I will be busy for a while," Shinzui grinned as he looked at the Liquid ash getting towards him, "Hmpf, so we have more ash coming in our way, eh !" Shinzui kept his grin as a purple barrier surrounded him, which absorbed the liquid ash, nullifying it completely. Delta grinned at the technique Shinzui had used, he certainly was skilled, but now he had a different trick up his sleeve. This time, Delta exhaled the ash in a gaseous form, and there was a lot of it too, so it would take some time to absorb it all. It would also start to burn Shinzui's lungs, no matter if they were advanced or not, causing him to choke off of the gas. The ash also began to heal Delta's leg, so he would be able to really focus. Tapping into his Wind Release prowess, Ryūken Jr. materialized his body, merging with the wind itself and flickering away at a high velocity as his voice echoed, "I believe you can take him down on your own!" He re-materialized several meters away from the range of the technique. However, being the cautious and skeptical man he is, he choose to don a gas mask for safety purposes. As he began observing both the battles with his white eyes. Soon, he began sensing a disturbance in the area. He checked twice, it was no mistake, he felt a familiar, evil presence approaching the battle field. Shinzui kept the grin in his face, "Sigh! So much Ash, I must blame this all because of that darn Ashhy becoming the Mizukage, this is all his fault." By focusing his right eye, Shinzui was able to slow down the time around him, making it possible for the barrier to swiftly absorb the slow gaseous Ash. By creating, small openings in his head, Shinzui began shooting innumerable Senbons, all aiming at Delta. Delta smiled, Shinzui sure was fascinating. "I must say you're talented.." he said while watching the senbons come towards him. But he could quickly dodge these senbons with ease, as he used the Body Flicker Technique to disappear and reappear a some distance away from him. He's different..is he even real? '' He could only imagine what Shinzui was. "Sorry to interrupt our battle, Terminator, but those eyes you possess are quite great, I'm very interested in those beautiful eyes.." he flashed a charming smile, but he was dead serious. He took out a kunai and smiled again. "Absorbing my attacks and shooting senbon is quite boring, it'd be great if we had a 'real 'battle..so..bring dat ass here boi" "''Tsk," Shinzui gave a fake smile to cover his boredom,"You wholeheartedly, took care of the trouble of bringing the speech out of my brain," Shinzui said, his skin turning black and as hard as Adamantium, because of the deposition of materialized will, that surrounded his body like a armour, ready to face off, what Delta called a real battle, "Your pleasure to display me your so called, Uchiha Talent." Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Role-Play Battles Category:East Dragons Category:Silvericefresh Category:OmegaDragonite Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal Category:Theoddsage